Miko
by Luka-sama
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era una chica adorable y responsable que amaba leer historias romanticas, cuya vida no seria nunca normal y quien debia enfrentarse a toda clase de espiritus. Era una Miko. Una mujer bendecida por los dioses y que debia aguantar a Naruto, un mitad humano y demonio que le encantaba fastidiarle. Ambos debian enfrentar un destino unido que fue forjado hace años. UA.
_Bueno esta idea vino de una imagen y al formarla en mi mente me dio mucha gracia, como hace rato no escribo algo gracioso de Naruto, pensé hacer esta historia que no creo sea muy larga. En fin Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Miko**

 _Hace mucho tiempo existió una hermosa mujer, era admirado por todos y el sueño de cada hombre, la princesa del reino más poderoso de la tierra y cuyo poder era alabado por todos._

 _La princesa de la luna._

 _Entre todos sus pretendientes existió uno especial, un fuerte hombre de cabellera rojiza que era conocido como un demonio entre sus enemigos._

 _Ambos se enamoraron._

 _Un amor prohibido entre la princesa y un simple soldado de guerra._

 _Al enterarse de lo sucedido, el rey mando a llamar al guerrero, pero la princesa al saber que lo asesinarían llego primero ante el Rey y pidió llevar la culpa de su pecado. Sin poder hacer algo más, el Rey mando a su hija a una celda por el resto de la vida y al guerrero lo envió fuera de sus tierras._

 _Se relata que aun a pesar de la distancia, la princesa veía a la luna en una muda suplica para poder rencontrarse con su amado guerrero._

 _Aunque fuera más allá de la muerte._

…

..

.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras leía esa historia tan románticamente triste y decepcionante. Sabía que no debía leer esa clase de libros, pero no podía ocultar la necesidad que tenía como adolecente y querer saber sobre el romance. Igual decidió dejar el libro entre la biblioteca del instituto y salir caminando al resto de sus clases.

Ella era una chica de larga cabellera azulada y ojos color perla, de niña solían confundirla con un muerto por su piel pálida y extraño color de ojos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo ver como todos la miraban de reojo hablando entre ellos, si bien su rostro por fuera era totalmente calmado, por dentro estaba rodando los ojos al cielo ante el continuo espectáculo que ella ocasionaba.

Ella era el rumor de por vida de ese lugar.

-Hyuga-san es una sacerdotisa-

-Mi padre me conto que la semana pasada fue a exorcizar un hogar-

-Me contaron que sus padres la dejaron de niña en un templo-

-¿Podrá ver fantasmas?-

-Hyuga-san es genial-

Todas las semanas había un nuevo rumor por su trabajo tan singular, en realidad no era la gran cosa y odiaba que la gente la viera como un mono en un circo. No era la culpa de ella haber nacido con poderes diferentes a los de un ser humano normal.

Si regresaba su memoria a cuando era niña y veía seres que no pertenecían al mundo normal, no se extrañaba que sus padres se preocuparan y buscaran ayuda. Al final se toparon con un viejo templo donde la sacerdotisa le indico que su problema era tener grandes poderes espirituales. Fue difícil para sus padres, pero al notar sus constantes roces con un mundo del cual no podían protegerla, la dejaron en el templo para que entrenara sus poderes y no estuviera indefensa.

La sacerdotisa, una hermosa mujer le ayudaba a entrenar sus poderes gracias a rituales y otros medios. Pero el haber crecido en un templo y ver a la mujer ayudar a otros humanos que eran atormentados por seres del otro mundo, ella también empezó a participar en la eliminación de seres malignos.

Pronto el rumor la acompaño a ella en cada lugar que fuera, no era tan malo…exceptuando porque la mayoría de chicos de su edad la miraban con cierto temor y algo intimidados. Fue hasta hace poco que encontró unas chicas con las cuales se podía comportar, relativamente normal.

-Ohayo Sakura-san, Ino-san-saludo amablemente al llegar a su salón.

-Hinata-chan-

-Hina-chan-

Sonrió al verlas a ambas sonriendo amablemente.

La primera era una chica de su misma edad y de larga cabellera rosada, sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía una figura bastante bonita, a pesar de ser algo plana de busto. Era súper fuerte y una chica que amaba tanto la medicina que trabajaba como asistente en la enfermería y era aprendiz de la directora del hospital central de Konoha.

La segunda era la chica más popular del instituto, con una larguísima cabellera rubia y ojos celestes que encantaban a cualquiera. Tenía gran figura y una actitud coqueta que volvía loco a cualquiera. Trabajaba en la florería de su familia y fue la primera en acercarse a ella. Según conto Sakura cuando eran niñas la rubia había hecho lo mismo con ella, acercarse cuando todos los demás la molestaban.

Ambas eran compañeras de ella desde el año pasado, pero las consideraba como amigas cercanas. Tal vez porque eran las primeras chicas que le hablaban sin pensar en ofenderla o molestarla.

-Otra vez Kakashi-sensei va a llegar tarde-dijo Sakura con enojo.

Ella sonrió mientras sacaba su cuaderno y se ponía a leer la lección anterior. Su profesor solía llegar tarde y parecer muy amable, pero de lo que se trataba en exámenes, era un completo asesino y los hacia sufrir si no entendían bien en clases.

Al final del día las tres iban caminando mientras charlaban sobre cualquier cosa. Ino y Sakura hablaban sobre hacer una piyamada el fin de semana, ella sonrió nerviosa sin saber si tendría algo de tiempo libre. Cuando se despidieron en un cruce, ella tuvo que caminar bastante y en una cuesta, el templo donde vivía estaba algo alejado del centro de la ciudad y tenía que caminar bastante.

Sonrió al ver la entrada del templo, desde ese lugar todo el sitio tenía un aura relajante y llena de paz que le encantaba. Al llegar al templo se cambió sus ropas de instituto y se puso su usual traje de Miko un Chihaya (consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi.).

Fue al santuario y rezo por las almas de todos en la ciudad. El templo donde ella vivía era muy conocido por el conceder todo tipo de deseos, mientras muchos se concentraban en áreas específicas, este tenía un dios tan poderoso que se encargaba de dar felicidad a todos sus seguidores. Tal vez gracias a eso era que ella podía vivir una tranquila vida en ese templo.

Salió antes del anochecer y se puso a barrer fuera del santuario.

Todo era calma y a la lejanía podía ver las luces de la ciudad, ventaja de que el templo quedara cerca de la montaña. Un suspiro salió de su boca al pensar que ese día podía ser algo normal.

-Muy temprano para celebrar preciosa-dijo una voz seductoramente a su oído.

Una vena se hincho en su frente y giro el rostro fastidiada para verlo. Claro que todo fastidio se transformó en risa contenida al verlo en ese estado. Un zorro similar a un peluche y con nueve colas que flotaba a su alrededor.

-Esa risa te queda más-dijo antes de que todo su cuerpo saliera una nube de humo.

Frente a ella luego quedo un chico cerca de los veinte años, con el cabello rubio alborotado y marcas de zorro en su rostro, de ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo que haría pecar a cualquier chica con la mente. Solo traía puesto un pantalón junto con botas y una camiseta sin mangas pegada al cuerpo. De hecho era gracias a ella que traía puesto algo más que un pantalón, la primera vez que lo conoció estaba como kami lo trajo al mundo.

-Naruto-san-murmuro con algo de cansancio.

El chico sonrió zorrunamente.

-Pero que hace una hermosa Miko a esta hora tan tarde-dijo sujetando de su cabello y oliéndolo.

Le dio una palmadita en la mano que lo hizo apartarse con una sonrisa divertida.

-Tu eres un medio demonio que no debería entrar a un santuario-le acuso con seriedad.

-Lamentablemente también soy medio humano, así que no deberías echar a los seguidores de aquí-

-¿Eres seguidor?-

-De ti mi querida Miko-

-A veces extraño cuando no me seducías cada cinco segundos-

El chico la ignoro antes de subirse a un árbol y sentarse en una rama. De espaldas pudo observar la cola naranja que salía de la espalda del chico que se movía de forma curiosa.

Soltó otro suspiro.

Hace unos meses ella había ido a una montaña a buscar una fruta especial para un ritual, pero en vez de la fruta se había topado con una piedra con una inscripción muy extraña. No la había leído en voz alta, solo había puesto su mano sobre la piedra y había salido un brillo segador. Luego había aparecido el chico frente a ella sin ropa encima. El chico se había burlado de ella y gritado con enojo ante algo que ella no había hecho. Aparentemente hace algunos siglos había nacido en la ciudad, bueno en ese entonces aldea, y había sido transformado en el recipiente de un zorro demonio llamado Kyubi. Pero no había funcionado bien y habían sellado al chico junto a la bestia dentro de esa roca.

Pero dado que el chico estaba en un mundo nuevo, no le quedó otra más que seguir a la chica que lo alimento y dio abrigo. Al principio el joven parecía odiarla con todo su corazón, pero con el tiempo la había aceptado como proveedora de alimento y techo para dormir. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba dentro del bosque, en ocasiones llegaba al templo para fastidiarla un rato.

-Bienvenido Kyubi-kun-dijo una voz mordaz y enojada.

El rubio giro a ver fastidiado como bajo él estaba una hermosa mujer. Podría llegar a tener unos treinta años pero tenía un gran cuerpo, su largo cabello era de color blanco sus ojos eran de un morado oscuro. Tenía un traje diferente al de Hinata, pero era por el cargo que ella llevaba como sacerdotisa del lugar.

-Odio ese nombre-gruño el rubio con ojos de color rojo y sus bigotes más marcados.

La mujer no se vio afectada ante el inminente acto de advertencia.

-Así tratas a quien te da refugio-dijo la mujer divertida.

Hinata la ignoro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella. Haruka-san era la mujer que la había criado en vez de sus padres, le tenía un gran respeto como cariño.

-Vine advertirles sobre unos espíritus que están apareciendo al pie de la montaña-dijo Naruto sentándose más cómodamente en la rama.

Haruka y Hinata intercambiaron miradas.

…

..

.

-No tenías que venir-

-Vamos preciosa sabes que te serviré de ayuda-

-¿Por qué no los eliminaste cuando los viste?-

-Yo no soy el dueño de este lugar para hacer algo así-

Suspiro antes de sostener con cuidado la linterna para poder ver en la oscuridad. En realidad Naruto tenía razón, en ese lugar de la montaña comenzaba hacer una neblina sospechosa y llena de poderes malignos. El sentimiento en su espalda indicaba que algo había adelante, fuera lo que fuera era algo que no era bueno.

Se detuvo al ver algo a lo lejos, un pequeño ser negro como una masa que estaba agonizando. Corrió rápidamente a él seguida de cerca de Naruto. Puso la linterna en el suelo y rápidamente sus manos empezaron a trabajar con una luz brillante. El ser paso de ser negro a brillar, luego pareció explotar revelando a un pequeño espíritu del bosque en forma de colibrí con dos colas y cuatro alas.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-le pregunto temerosa.

El pequeño solo señalo en una dirección antes de desaparecer con rapidez.

-Vaya malagradecido-gruño Naruto de brazos cruzados.

Hinata en cambio miro pensativa la parte del bosque que señalo el espíritu. Saco la espada que tenía en un costado y comenzó avanzar con cautela. A su lado Naruto bufo molesto siguiéndola atentamente con la mirada antes de bufar al cielo y seguirla. Los dos caminaron poco antes de ver algo asombroso. En medio de un claro había un árbol totalmente negro y con hojas de colores oscuros, bajo el árbol había una gran cantidad de espíritus malignos que los habían divisado y salido a su ataque.

La chica tomo aire antes de ágilmente cortar al primer espíritu que se abalanzo sobre ella. Lo corto por la mitad. Luego dio un giro sobre su eje y siguió cortando a los espíritus con agilidad y destreza.

Así era ella.

Tenía poderes grandes espirituales y unos ojos bendecidos por kami para ver el mundo espiritual que convivía con el nuestro. Desde niña había visto tanto seres hermosos como malignos que deseaban devorarla. Por eso cuando Haruka la había aceptado como su pupila y había entrenado tanto. Tenía una responsabilidad de acabar con ellos.

Un nuevo corte, otro más…así eran sus noches donde luchaba contra lo que no tenía explicación.

Un espíritu salto sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera defenderse, Naruto apareció dándole una patada que lo mando a volar por los cielos. Lo miro fijamente antes de sonreír y provocar que este mirara a otro lado sonrojado. Sin duda ese chico le encantaba molestarla, pero siempre desde que lo conoció había estado siguiéndola y ayudándola cuando lo necesitaba.

Era adorable.

De pronto algo la detuvo en seco, un extraño escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y el aire se fue de sus pulmones. Lo último que vio fue el rostro desesperado de Naruto gritando su nombre, antes que la oscuridad la absorbiera por completo.

…

..

.

En el momento que fue consciente de lo que le rodeaba se sorprendió, estaba en medio de su salón de clases y un profesor diferente a Kakashi estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón. Giro la cabeza despacio sorprendida de que sus compañeros estuvieran como de costumbre y que todo fuera tan normal. Tal vez había tenido una extraña visión y aun no llegara al templo. Pero ese profesor nunca antes lo había visto. Igualmente el timbre indico el final de la lección y no tuvo que preocuparse por nada.

Camino donde estaban Sakura e Ino y estas sonrieron apenas llego.

Tal vez todo era algo extraño.

Si…todo había sido un sueño.

-Hina-chan verdad que vendrás con nosotras a ver una película-dijo Ino emocionada.

Sonrió algo arrepentida.

-Perdón Ino hoy debo volver al templo temprano-se sorprendió ante la expresión confusa de sus amigas.

-¿Vas a pedirle algo a kami-sama?-dijo esta vez Sakura con curiosidad.

Algo estaba mal.

-No-

-Bueno es raro que tú vayas al templo, seguro que es por que tus padres te están presionando de nuevo con tus notas-comento la chica con pesar.

-¿Mis padres?-

-Si ya sabes, ellos siempre te presionan pero te aseguro que es porque se preocupan por ti-

Hinata las dejo hablar y hablar, pero apenas llegaron a la salida del instituto salió corriendo con fuerza. No duro mucho en esta ocasión para llegar a la entrada del templo que ella había conocido toda su vida. Pero lo que no espero fue que al llegar a la parte del santuario, no hubiera nada. Parecía un lugar abandonado y había maleza por todos lados.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una luz llego a su mente, el recuerdo del rubio que había llegado hace un tiempo.

-Naruto-kun-hablo en voz alta.

Pero nada, el chico zorro con oído súper bueno no la escuchaba. Lo llamo por buen rato, a él, a Haruka-san, a las otras sacerdotisas y al monje que se la pasaba todo el día orando. Paso la noche dormida en uno de los pasillos vacíos del templo sin comprender nada.

Al día siguiente salió caminando cansada por la ciudad, un policía al verla la llevo rápidamente a la comisaria donde pudo ver a sus padres viéndola desesperados. Se sorprendió de verlos, la última vez había sido cuando la dejaron con Haruka y salieron del país. A pesar que su madre la abrazaba llorando desesperada, no podía sentir cariño por esa mujer.

Sus padres hablaron todo el camino sobre su irresponsabilidad sobre lo preocupado que estaban porque ella no se había presentado esa noche. Cuando llego a su hogar, una hermosa casa de dos pisos, entro como si fuera un extraño lugar. También cuando aquella niña de cabello castaño la llamo hermana y como un chico mayor le dijo Hinata-sama.

Cuando estuvo sola en su cuarto, sujeto con fuerza la almohada sin comprender nada.

…

Una semana había pasado desde que estaba en ese lugar, no podía aceptar que ese fuera su hogar. Pero no entendía como sus padres estaban con ellas y nadie en el instituto la veía rara como antes. Ella parecía ser una persona normal y corriente con sus padres junto a ella. Pero algo estaba mal, no era posible que todo hubiera sido su imaginación. Por eso andaba todo el tiempo en las nubes, había ido a visitar algunos templos, pero nunca había nadie.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros-dijo un profesor que antes no había visto.

¿Ella estaba feliz con esto?

-Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-

Alzo la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte en ella. Su rostro se puso pálido ante la mirada divertida del rubio que ella había conocido tan bien. Más cuando este se sentó a su lado ante el único asiento vacío y la miraba con la prepotencia usual en él.

Las clases siguieron y al terminar, no se sorprendió cuando todos rodearon al recién llegado para hablar animadamente sobre él. Curiosamente este no mostro interés y los ignoro como no existieran, solo se puso de pie y la tomo por la mano sacándola del salón de clases.

Mientras caminaban noto como todos volteaban a ver seriamente a Naruto, pero este solo comenzó a caminar.

-¿Naruto-kun?-pregunto sorprendida.

Y si no era el mismo.

-Hola preciosa-

Retiraba el anterior pensamiento.

-Naruto, Hina-chan-hablo Ino apareciendo de la nada y tapando el paso por el pasillo.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua y la acomodo tras de él, ella alzo una ceja ante el comportamiento e intento asomarse a ver a la rubia.

-Deberían venir a comer con nosotras-

Noto como Naruto la tomaba de la mano y caminaba en dirección opuesta casi corriendo, intento despedirse de Ino pero ya no la veía y en cambio todo se estaba volviendo borroso.

-Sujétate-dijo el chico corriendo.

-¿Are?-

Pronto todos los chicos del instituto comenzaron a correr tras de ellos y sus apariencias eran diferentes, con colmillos y pieles grises que estaban alcanzándolos. Naruto la puso sobre su espalda y comenzó a saltar hasta llegar a una ventana por la cual salto.

Bien todo estaba viajando muy rápido.

Se agarró al cuello del chico al notar como el paisaje de Konoha ahora era oscuro y sin color, todo parecía en silencio y de la nada aparecían espíritus malignos que los atacaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo sin comprender nada.

Naruto salto sobre un perro mutante que casi los muerde.

-Estamos dentro del árbol, pensé que no me notaria tan rápido, pero lo hizo-gruño antes de correr en una dirección que conocía.

El templo.

-Está contaminado e hizo un mundo de ensueño para ti, me costó muchísimo poder entrar y por eso no puedo enfrentarlos-dijo apresurando el paso.

La chica lo miro fijamente al notar como en vez de entrar al templo, pasaba por el bosque. Probablemente en una dirección desconocida para ella. Pero tan pronto entraron una bestia felina los embistió tirándolos por lugares diferentes. Se levantó con la vista algo borrosa por la sangre, pero noto como Naruto había recibido lo peor en su costado.

La bestia se iba a tirar ahora sobre ella, pero nuevamente el chico la había salvado sujetándola y rodando por el bosque. Con agilidad y con fuerza abrumadora atravesó el pecho de la bestia haciendo que explotara.

-Nos van a localizar rápido-indico con cansancio.

Ella lo miro preocupada.

-Debeos encontrar al árbol e intentar salir-

-Yo vine un día a buscarlo, pero estaba desaparecido-

-Kuso-

En realidad el chico lucia bastante grave, su cuerpo estaba herido y sudaba mucho. Quería ayudarlo pero no estaba seguro de cómo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de él y este la vi confundió.

-¿Cómo te atrapo el árbol?-pregunto rasgando parte de su uniforme y empezando a vendar una de sus heridas.

El chico soltó una risa.

-Yo me metí a la fuerza idiota-

-¿Por qué?-

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate al tener el rostro del chico tan cerca, demasiado, solo podían separarlos unos cuantos centímetros. En realidad ella estaba consciente de que Naruto era un joven muy apuesto, con gran energía y una encantadora sonrisa. Pero sus constantes molestias le hacían olvidar sus buenos detalles rápidamente.

Aunque eso no evitaba que su corazón ahora latiera como loco.

-Me pareció aburrido perderte-dijo alejándose un poco y sonriendo sinceramente.

Ella en cambio se puso roja como un tomate. Luego una luz apareció de la nada cegándola por unos momentos.

.

..

…

Al despertarse y observar un techo, se puso pálida y se levantó de golpe. Había vivido una semana en un extraño mundo paralelo y estaba insegura de que era y no era la realidad. Rápidamente se puso de pie y al salir suspiro aliviada al ver el templo donde ella vivía, había vuelto a su hogar. Se puso sus ropas normales y camino buscando algo que le explicara qué había pasado, o si todo había sido un mal sueño.

Se quedó inmóvil al entrar al salir de su habitación y ver a Naruto totalmente vendado sentado en el pasillo con una manzana. Se sonrojo al verlo sin camisa (pues su pecho estaba parcialmente vendado) y sus ojos azules sonriendo divertidos.

-Veo que ambos ya están despiertos-dijo Haruka llegando frente a ellos con una bandeja con tasas de té.

Hinata confundida tomo asiento al lado de Naruto.

-Ese árbol maligno te atrapo en una ilusión, Naruto intento rescatarte pero el idiota termino adentro igual-comento la mujer mientras les daba una tasa con té-al final sentí tanto poder maligno que me acerque a la zona y logre rescatarlos, mira que me costó traerlos aquí inconscientes-

La mujer dio media vuelta y se fue, ella en cambio permaneció en silencio viendo su tasa entre las manos.

-Ese mundo fue creado por tus deseos ocultos-comento Naruto viendo al cielo.

Lo sabía.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese sueño, había visto a sus padre, la gente la había tratado normalmente y todo parecía ir como debió haber sido su vida.

-Pero en realidad no estoy segura de querer eso-susurro por bajo-

El chico la vio de reojo.

-Esta es mi vida ahora, puede que sea difícil…pero no esto segura de querer cambiarla-sonrió levemente.

-Claro debe ser genial ver espíritus malignos y que te quieran comer por tus poderes, no tener a tus padres y vivir con una miko totalmente violenta-dijo con sarcasmo Naruto.

Una risa salió de sus labios.

-¿Dime algo bueno que tenga tu vida?-

-Muchas cosas…pero una de ella es que pude conocerte-dijo Hinata con tranquilidad.

Tomo un sorbo de su tasa de té ignorando el rostro rojo del semi humano, después de todo, tener a un amigo que fue capaz de arriesgar su propia seguridad para rescatarte no era tan malo. Giro a verle y le sonrió con ternura, el chico volteo el rostro sonrojado.

…

Cuando sus propias heridas (ella conservo las heridas sufridas en ese sueño) fueron totalmente sanadas, volvió a el instituto donde Ino y Sakura la recibieron preocupadas. Le explico que tuvo un accidente y que ahora todo estaba bien. Se alegró de ver como Kakashi nuevamente volvía a ser su profesor, se preguntó por qué en su sueño no había aparecido cuando Sakura e Ino si lo hicieron. Esa pregunta desapareció al ver como un chico aparecía como un nuevo compañero de clase.

Su cara se puso pálida.

-Este chico es Uzumaki Naruto, será su compañero a partir de ahora-dijo de manera seria Kakashi.

Con cabellera rubia, ojos azules, uniforme y obviamente sin cola. El chico sonrió divertido en dirección de Hinata. La chica pensó que si en algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de tener una vida tranquila, evidentemente al lado de Naruto ahora también en el instituto, ya no tenía ese chance.

La vida de una Miko no era fácil, menos la de ella.

 **¿Continuara?**

 _Bueno se preguntan por qué el continuara, me pareció que esta historia queda bien como one-shot y también como historia larga, pero tengo tantas sin terminar que me pareció mala nota ponerla sin continuar sin saber si lo hare, por eso esta con clasificación como si fuera completa. Pero si ustedes de verdad lo quieren puedo escribirle continuación y hacer capítulos cortos, hacer una historia cortita o quién sabe. Queda a manos de ustedes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
